


Model

by Kiishere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Also An au where V lives, An au where there wasnt an MC but they all found out about the cult, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, after rika, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiishere/pseuds/Kiishere
Summary: "Wow...are you sure this is your first time modeling?""Yeah...am I doing okay?""I think you're the prettiest model I've ever seen"





	1. Perfect

 "Oh god, why am I here." You thought to yourself. "I'm no model, I have no business being here"

 You were currently waiting for the manager to call you onto the set. You had no interest in modeling. 

 "Come on in." The manager smiled.

 As you walked in, shaking slightly, you took a deep breath. "This is a one time thing, sit still look pretty, plus they're paying you." 

  ** _You had been walking through town when you saw a very attractive woman storm out of a building with multiple people chasing after her. "I fucking quit. I can't deal with you guys anymore."_**

**_You stopped dead in your tracks as the ladies limo took her away. "What are we going to do now." A lady turned to the man next to her._ **

**_"We can't find another model on such short notice."_ **

**_The woman turned around and her eyes landed on you. "You! Look at her she would be perfect!"_ **

**_You froze. What the hell were they talking about? "M-Me? For what?"_ **

**_"For a photoshoot. Please our only model just stormed out on us and we need another one." The lady begged._ **

**_"No way in hell." You weren't one of those stuckup models._ **

**_The lady stared at you with wide eyes, studying your features. "We'll pay you." She deadpanned._ **

**_You gave her a little smirk after thinking for a bit. "How much?"_ **

**_"1,000 dollars, it's all yours."_ **

**_"Fine." You groaned. "But just letting you know this is my first time modeling."_ **

And that's how you got here. Nervously walking towards a big black double door. The manager help one door open for you with a big fake smile.

Once you walked in you saw a man with pastel blue hair fidgeting with a camera. He looked up at you and smiled. "So this is MC?" He asked gesturing towards you.

The lady pushed you towards him, his kind eyes welcomed you. Once you were next to him the lady left. "I'll leave you two to warm up, we aren't ready to start yet."

He put down the camera and reached out his hand to shake yours. "Hi my name is Jihyun Kim." He flashed you a smile that could make any girls heart melt.

"My name is MC." You shook his hand and smiled back. "So are you another model?"

He laughed before speaking, "No, actually I'm the photographer."

"Oh!" You said, surprised. "Well you could be a model." You froze. "Why did I say that." You thought.

He looked surprised, "No one has ever told me that before...."

His eye became sad, they were a dull blue. Just as you were about to speak, the manager ran in . "Okay! I hope you're ready!"

You were rushed into a dressing room, two woman whispering about certain dresses and skirts. Finally they pulled out a nice black dress. It wasn't to fancy, or two plain. It was perfect for you.

Now you were on set. V looked into his camera very carefully, almost squinting. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess..." You shrugged.

"Good. Now put one hand on your hips and blow a kiss at me." He instructed.

He moved closer, and missed the button on the camera. "Okay...I think I got it."

"Is he joking?" You thought. "He definitely didn't hit the button."

Some people walked over and whispered in her ear, he flinched and a sad look washed over him. "O-Okay MC...we're gonna try this again...."

You gave the same pose as you did before. He smiled at you, making you blush. "Good. Now turn around."

"T-Turn around? Do you just want to look at my butt?" You asked.

"N-No!" He stammered, making you laugh. "J-Just turn around."

You turned around so you were facing the wall. You heard the camera click and then turned back around.

"Are you sure this is your first time modeling?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah am I doing okay?"

"You're one of the best looking models I've ever seen."

Now you knew you were blushing, there was no doubt about it. You looked over at him shyly. "I-Is it over, can I go?"

He stood up and gripped the nearby table,only to let it go again. "Yeah...this wasn't a very big shoot."

You immediately ran back to the dressing room, undressed and put on your old clothes. You ran out in a hurry, not looking at the man again.

Your heart was racing. "No!" You thought. "Why am I feeling this way, he's a complete stranger."

You ran until you got home. You needed to run a cold shower.

Later that night as V made it home. He was looking over the pictures of the beautiful girl. He got to the one with her blowing the kiss. His heart started to beat, it beat just used to for her.

He needed to see her again. He grabbed his phone and started dialing. "Hello?" His manager asked.

"We need to schedule another shoot, with the same girl." He rushed.

"Her? Why is something wrong with the photos?"

"Uh...yes!" He lied. "They're all blurry.."

He heard his manager sigh. "I'll do what I can Jihyun."

He smiled. "Thanks." And then he hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Just one more and we're done okay?” V said as he clicked the button on his camera. “Perfect!”

 You sighed, thank God it was over. You were a sweating mess, and you hadn't even moved to much how do people do this for a living?  Jihyun gave you a small smile before checking the pictures so this time he didn't them up. Seeing his cute smile you couldn't help but smiles either.

After you had changed out of the dress and walked out he ran up to you. “Hey MC…do you have any plans for later…”

Was this a date? Was the guy you had been thinking about nonstop for almost a day asking you out? “No…I don't think I have anything. Let me check.” you pulled out your phone and pretended to go through your _schedule,_ who were you kidding you were free. Unemployed, single, and free. “Yup i don't have anything to do, your lucky you caught me on a free day.”

He smirked, “Do you want to go get some coffee, my friend owns a cute little Cafe down the street?”

“Oh! Sure.” You agreed and he smiled.

“Then let's go,” he turned to his manager, “I'm leaving for the day. Goodbye.” He waved as he guided you out.

Once you arrived he opened up the door he smiled at the beautiful girl with long brown hair, “Hello Jaehee, how have you been?” he held the door for you as you walked in.

She stopped and smiled, putting down the pan to wave at him, her oven mitts still on. “Hello V, Im doing good.” She picked up the pan again and began to put the treats in a small display case. “Who's your friend?”

He walked beside you, his hand reaching for yours. Without thinking you took it, realizing what you did made you blush. “This is my date.” He smiled at her.

“What?!” You wanted to scream, but you kept quiet for some reason. He smiled at you and you swore you could hear him ‘shh’ you.

“Oh! A date?” She looked shocked, almost a little confused. “I didnt think you would date anyone after…. _her_ ” The way she said that word was full of disgust.

He went stiff at the word, he chuckles and rubs his neck, squeezing your hand tightly. “I thought so too, but then I met this lovely lady” his voice was shaky, unlike the calm smooth voice that he usually had.

“Well then she must be very special!” She exclaimed. “I’ll go get you something to drink, V im assuming you want your usual” she asked and he nodded. She turned to you, “And what would you like sweetie?”

Her nickname made you cringe but you didn't show it, you ordered what you wanted and she walked into the backroom. You both sat down and you immediately spoke, “This is a date?!”

“I don't really date, but I suppose it is.” He smiled at you again, squinting as he looked at you.

“Okay, but stop that! It's really creepy.” You exclaimed making him blink a few times in confusion.

“Stop what?”

“You’re squinting at me, it's like you’re trying to study my face. Its creepy!” You shouted making him flinch a little.

“I'm sorry, i didn't mean to.” He looked away from you completely. “I just have bad vision and….” he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

You suddenly felt really bad, “I'm sorry for snapping like that, but if your vision is that bad why don't you just get glasses?”

He took a deep breath before speaking, “I’m afraid that it is far to bad for just glasses.” he still looked away, he seemed to be staring out the window now.

“Oh….” was all you could say.

“Yeah…”

Jaehee came out of the back with the coffees, “Here you guys go. I hope you guys enjoy it!”

He turned towards her and gave her a small smile, “Thank you Jaehee.” he reached into his pocket to get his wallet.

“No! You don't have to pay its fine V.” She pushed his hand back when he tried to offer her the money.

“Okay..” he didn't even try to argue with her, he knew there was no point. She walked away again and went into the back again. “Enjoy, Jaehee makes the best coffee in all of Korea.”

 You took a sip, it was really good! How could coffee be so good? “Wow….this is really good!” You exclaimed taking another sip. “You and Jaehee seem to know each other pretty well.”  


He took a sip of his coffee, “Yeah we’re in the same organization, she also used to be my best friends assistant.” he chuckled slightly.

“Used? Was she fired?” for some reason you wanted to know, you barely even knew this guy and here you are extremely invested in his friends lives.

“Well, yes and no. We’re all unsure if she quit or Jumin fired her.” He couldn't help but laugh more. “He was kind of an ass to her, he didn't really treat her to well. She was overworked and he didn't care about her health. So she ruined one of his cat projects and then….she was free.”

“Wow, Jumin kind of sounds like a douche.” You blurted out before remembering that he said Jumin was his best friend. Whoops….

He chuckled at that for some reason, “He’s not all that bad, though I think Zen would disagree with that.”

You sighed, “I don't know who that is either!”

“Oh, I keep forgetting that.” He picks up his phone and searches ‘Zen: Actor’ and shows you. “He’s a famous actor, maybe you’ve heard of him over the past few months he’s gotten pretty popular.”

“And I’m assuming he doesn't like Jumin to much” You say before taking another sip, damn the coffee was good. ‘Note to self: Tip Jaehee on your way out’

“He definitely does not like Jumin, honestly I forgot why they even fight in the first place.” He sighed, “Honestly it gives me a headache just thinking about it.”

“If they dont like eachother then why do they still hang out?” You asked.

“We don't really have a choice, we’re all part of the RFA. We’re all family whether we like it or not.” He smiled.

You were confused,”RFA?”

“Ah yes, Rika’s Fundraising Association. We plan parties for charity.” He stated simply.

“Rika? Who’s Rika?”

He went quiet for a second, “Rika is my….ex fiancee.”

You realized it was a sore subject, the word ex should've been a sign of that. But you couldn't stop yourself from asking, “Ex?”

His face fell, “It’s nothing…..”

It wasn't just nothing, you could tell. But you didn't ask anymore questions, you barely knew him and he had already told you so much. Looking outside you realized it was getting dark, “V its getting pretty late, shouldn't we go?”

“Oh yeah, do you need a ride home?” He asked, getting up and gathering his things.

You remembered that you didn't take your car since the building wasn't too far away and you were supposed to be home before dark, “Yeah it's really dark i don't want to be walking in this busy city this late at night.”

 He nodded, “Come on I’m sure you’re exhausted, I hear modeling is tiring and this is only your second time.”

Just as he said it you yawned, making you both laugh. “I guess I am pretty tired.”

You quickly put a few dollars on the counter before leaving and getting into V’s car, it was a very nice car. You put your seatbelt on and he pulled out of the parking lot.  It wasn't to far of a drive from your house so you arrived pretty quickly. He pulled into your driveway and you grabbed your purse. “Thank you for today, I had fun.”

You swore you saw him blush, but the lighting was bad so you couldn't be sure. “I had a good time too. You’re such an interesting person.”

“You’re interesting too. But honestly this is the first date I’ve been on in awhile and it was really nice, thank you.” You smiled at him.

He moved closer to your face, he didn't even know what he was doing. He was going with what he felt was right. And you didn't stop him. Your lips touched, his breath was minty, that was the first thing you noticed. His lips were soft, he was obviously wearing chapstick. He smelt amazing, he was wearing cologne. You couldn't see anything, your eyes were closed but that just made the experience all the more enjoyable. But suddenly you were being pushed back, “We can't do this!” He shouted, still out of breath.

You were hurt, “What?!” Why would he kiss you then push you away.

“You don't know who I am, You don't know what I can do. "He looked like he was panicking. “I can hurt you, I can ruin your life like I did to hers!”  

“Her?” Was he talking about Rika? His ex fiancée?

“Yes I can ruin you, you’ll be the same as her. I’ll ruin you.” The poor man was a mess.

“V?” You went to put your hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

“No! Don’t touch me! Please!” He yelled. “Just get out of my car. Get out of my life.”

You did as he said. You unlocked the car door and ran into your house. What was going on? You thought everything was going good. You fell onto your bed and sobbed into your pillow. Why did he think he would ruin you? Who was this man? What could've happened to him?

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin and Saeyoung go out to find you, you're the only hope for V to ever be happy again....

“And..i kissed her Jumin…I kissed her. “ his voice was sad, unlike the cheerfully tone he usually had. 

The dark hair man took a sip of wine and sighed, “You came all the way here to tell me that?” 

Jihyun sighed, “No Jumin… ” taking a deep breath he continued, “After I kissed her, I freaked out. I screamed at her….I pushed her away.”

“And why did you do that?” Jumin asked, raising his brows. 

 “I'll hurt her…like I did to Rika. I loved Rika, but I guess I didn't love her enough..” Jihyun didn't cry, but the look he had on his face could bring anyone to tears. 

 Jumin’s eyes widened, “V…you know it's not your fault you tried to give her all the love you could, she was a lost cause.” he didn't know whether to move and comfort his friend or stay sitting.

“No Jumin I ruined her…”

“V listen to yourself!” Jimin's sudden change in tone startled him, making him look up from his hands and to his best friend. “This woman blinded you, and yet you still blame yourself for somehow ruining her!” 

“Jumin just….you don't understand. I ruined Rika, and this new girl….MC….I would never live with myself if I hurt her too.” his voice was strained, like he was begging as if his life depended on it. “I don't want to hurt anyone else…” 

Jumin made a mental note ‘Her name is MC, now only if I could find out some more information.’ He thought for a second before speaking, “Where did you meet this girl?”

“She was a last minute model for a photoshoot.” he responded, miserably. 

Jumin had one more question, “Do you  _ really  _ like her?”

 Jihyun didn't hesitate he didn't even think, “Yes…of course. But I fucked it up, I would do anything for a second chance.” 

Jumin stood up, “V…go home, get some rest you look like you haven't slept in ages. It will get better okay?” 

“Yeah….I guess it has to” he stood up, and walked out not even giving Jumin a goodbye.

Jumin sighed as he pulled out his phone, calling Saeyoung, “Saeyoung? Yeah i need a favor…” 

“Hmm? What do you need?” he owed Jumin for all his help with Saeran a few months back, he knew Jumin wouldn't use this favor unless it was urgent.

 “I...I need your help with V…” he took a deep breath, he knew how Saeyoung felt about V. “I know you don't really like him but you owe me.” 

 “What does  _ he _ need” Jumin could hear the bitterness in his tone.

“He met this girl, MC, and he really _ really _ messed up with her...Saeyoung I really need you to find her.” Jumin never begged, unless he was desperate which he was.

“He always messes shit up doesn't he?” Saeyoung replied, making Jumin growl. “But  _ only  _ because i owe you I’ll help you.”

“Thank you…” Jumin let out a sigh of relief at his words.

“So her name is MC? Anything else that might make my job a little easier?” Jumin could hear faint typing in the background.

“She was a last minute model for one of V’s photoshoots..” Hopefully it would be enough, Jumin knew nothing else about her and if he asked V it might just hurt him more.

“I think I might’ve found her, but I’m not sure if it’s her. Do you know anyone who knows what she looks like, _ and don't you dare say V i will not contact him _ .”

Jumin thought for a minute before replying, “Jaehee does! They went to her cafe on a date a few days ago!” 

After a few moments of typing Saeyoung spoke, “There...I sent it to JAehee. Hopefully she will answer soon” his phone went off and he smiled. “Yup it is her!”

“Great, I’ll be at your house in 10 minutes...look presentable.” Jumin said before hanging up and calling his driver and heading to Saeyoung’s bunker.

 He sent Saeyoung a quick text, he did not feel like going through the security; he was not in the mood for it, not at all. Saeyoung walked out the door, shouting “I’ll be back Saeran!” as a lamp was thrown at the door and Saeyoung quickly closed it and ran into the car.

“So I’m guessing you want to go to her house?” he asks, getting into the car and sitting next to Jumin.

“Well yes...I would like to, but can we really just show up at her house?” Jumin asked.

“Of course we can! It’s important!” Saeyoung exclaims, and gives the driver the address. 

The drive was quiet, there was no conversation as the two men were on their phones the entire time. Jumin was a little nervous, showing up at a stranger's house with no warning wasn't something he did on the daily, or ever at that. The driver pulled up to a small house, it wasn't anything special it mostly blended with all the others and if Saeyoung hadn't seen it before in pictures they might have passed it.

Getting out, Jumin straightened his suit and cleared his throat, Saeyoung just ran to the door and began to knock loudly. “What are you? 5?” Jumin yelled chasing after him and putting up a hand to tell Driver Kim to wait in front of the house.

“No! I just wanna get this over with, I don't like leaving Saeran alone for long.” he gave a sad smile before returning to knocking.

You opened the door, you hadn't changed of the clothes you were wearing that night, your hair was a mess, and you had makeup smudged over your tear streaked face. “Hello?” you barely made out, your throat hurt from all the crying.

“Yes are you MC?” Jimin asked, his business persona put on. 

“Yeah? W-why are you asking?” you asked, looking at the two men in front of you.

“We are friends of V, or Jihyun Kim..” Jumin states plainly, Saeyoung flinches at the word ‘friend’ V was no friend of his the only reason he was doing this was because he owed Jumin big time.

You looked down, “Yeah...I know him. We went on a date a few days ago, it clearly didn't end well..” you pointed to your face, which was still wet from tears.

 “I’m aware of this, and I’m here to tell you why he did this...why he pushed you away..” Jumin took a deep breath once you nodded, signalling for him to continue, “He had a 

Fiance, her name was Rika. We all thought she was amazing, comparing her to an angel even, but that was just what we saw. Rika was severely depressed, she had other thing wrong with her too. I don't want to get into detail but it ended with her blinding V, she left and started a cult. V tried to take care of it all by himself, and in the end almost got him killed. He was shot by one of the-uh..believers, but he’s almost recovered now. Except for his eyes, they’re almost completely gone by now..”  Jumin finished explaining, after hearing all this it took you a moment to process it all.

“H-How does this affect me….I’m not Rika…” you finally spoke.

“It affects you because he’s scared you will become like Rika...he doesn't want that. But if you can prove that you’re better than her, meaning you won't hurt him like she did.” Saeyoung butted in, which surprised the both of you.

“How can I do that?” You asked, you really liked this man you didn't want to fuck it up..he was special for some reason you couldn't put your finger on.

“Well...we do need a new party coordinator…” Jumin fixed his sleeve before looking up at you, “MC...will you join the RFA?” he asks.

You gasped a little, you had heard about the Rfa from V and from some news sites online. It was a small but popular charity organization that used to hold gorgeous parties and collect many guests and help so many charities. Could you do it? You had no experience whatsoever in inviting guests for anything, maybe birthday party or two, but that's about it. But if you wanted V you were going to have to do it, “Sure...I’ll do anything for another chance with him…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah the final chapter, I love this fic and I'm so sad to see it end!

Planning the party wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. You felt so much pressure weighing on your shoulders, everyone was so nice but they all expected so much. It was almost too much.

 

Jumin was always requesting cat related guests, which of course you accepted since you needed as many guests as possible. But they were always asking strange cat related questions! If you had to answer one more question on what cats like to eat or where they like to be pet, you were going to pull your hair out and scream.

 

Saeyoung was always busy taking care of his twin brother, for son reason you didn't understand. But was too scared to ask. He would suggest random people, like the world Tetris champion, or a hacking organization. How he knew these people, only god knows. 

 

Yoosung was in college, but whenever he could he would give you some charity organization. Like homeless shelters, and even stuff like astronomy clubs. It was interesting to talk to them, and they would for sure profit from going to the party.

 

Zen was very helpful as well, he had connections with all kinds of art organizations. The only problem was that he was such a flirt that it made him almost unbearable to talk to. The constant flirting made you almost ignore it when that certain ring went off on your phone. 

 

Jaehee would let you stay at her cafe and work there, so it was peaceful and could help you if she needed. Plus you got free coffee, so of course you took her offer. It was always pretty busy, but also somehow quiet. How she did it, only god knows. 

 

It was nearing the end of the day and she came up to you, wiping her hands on her flour covered apron. Taking this as your signal to leave you stood up, but she stopped you. “Oh no don't leave, I just wanted to talk to you.” She gave you a reassuring smile and you sat back down. 

 

“Yeah sure what's up?” You closed your laptop and put your arms over it, crossing them as you got comfortable again.

 

“Aren't you excited?!  For the party!” She exclaimed.

 

“Huh?”

 

“The party is in two days MC! Don't tell me you forgot.” Then it hit you, you had to see V again in two days. You hadn't seen him ever since the incident a few weeks ago. Your face fell, could you even face him?

 

“MC what's wrong?” She looked concerned, almost like a mother.

 

“What if..” Your voice cracked. “What if it isn't enough..” The tone of your voice was solemn and any happiness in the atmosphere of the room had disappeared. 

 

“It will be..” You could tell from the way she said it even she was not sure. “And if it isn't, then please know that all the other members are so grateful that you're helping us throw another party.”

 

This lifted your spirits, the thought that no matter what your efforts would not go to waste made you even more determined. Taking a final sip of coffee, you stood up. “Thank you Jaehee! I'll be back tomorrow!” She smiled and waved before disappearing into the back room to clean up after a long and busy day. 

 

As you walked down the dimly lit road you looked up to the dark sky. “I know there's no shooting stars or anything out, but I wish that Jihyun wouldn't be so scared of me. Please let me show him love.” It was so stupid, you even thought it was kinda pathetic. How desperate do you have to be to wish on a nonexistent shooting star?

 

Pretty damn desperate.

 

  * \-     -



 

V was the most miserable he had ever been, worse than when Rika had created Mint Eye, worse than when she stopped taking her meds, and yes even worse than being shot. He felt empty, and he hated it. 

 

At this point he was almost completely blind, his left eye still somewhat useful. And now more than ever did he think that he didn't deserve the surgery. He had already decided his fate. Blind forever, that was it.

 

V wanted you back, he had never met anyone like you. Someone so cute, sweet, funny, he could list all your amazing qualities for hours. But was he too late? Maybe the minute he yelled and screamed at you, you didn't want him anymore. 

 

All these thoughts clogging the photographer's head. He decided that it was a good idea to go to bed. He couldn't take them anymore. He couldn't take himself anymore..

It was a bright morning when he awoke, not like he could tell except for his extremely sensitive left eye which made him wince at the sunlight. Shutting the curtains wasn't really an option, he was tired, blind, and his room was a mess. He would most definitely trip with these odds.

 

 He turned over in bed, almost asleep when familiar ringtone went off. “Incoming call from Jumin Han” the text to speech feature in his phone worked nicely. Except for the fact that it pronounced Jumin’s last name as ‘Ham’ and not ‘Han’. It made V chuckle slightly, despite his mood.

 

“Hello?” V asked, after instructing the phone to pick up.

 

He heard Jumin clear his throat before speaking, “Yes Hello V, I know this is last minute but tomorrow around 10am I am coming over to pick you up and I have a surprise for you” it was unlike Jumin.

 

“Where are we going? I told you I'm not getting the surgery-” 

 

“It's not that!” Jumin half yelled, taking V by surprise.

 

“Fine then.” V said in a soft voice, not even trying to argue. “I'll somehow manage to get ready.” 

 

“Good.” He could swear he heard a smile in the man's voice, but he couldn't be certain. “Goodbye V.”

 

“Goodbye Jumin.” 

 

Then Jumin hung up, leaving V in silence, the dark, and alone. Just how he hoped he would be for the rest of his life. At least then he couldn't hurt anyone else.

 

  * \-   -



It was the morning of the party and you had never been so nervous in your entire life. All the work you had put in for weeks was going to show, hopefully it would turn out great and succeed.

 

If not, then everyone would be disappointed in you. Even if they didn't show it, the disappointment would be there. And you couldn't let that happen. Your phone had been blowing up all day, with good luck texts from the RFA, last minute party guests sending in their final emails. It seemed like your last day would be your busiest.

 

The dress you had chosen wasn't too fancy, but pretty enough to draw attention to yourself if you were within eyesight. It was floor length and made you look like you were floating as you walked, hopefully you wouldn't trip. Jumin said he would send a car to come and pick you up, saying something about not wanting to ruin your dress by walking. 

 

The car outside made a honking noise and you knew it was the one Jumin had sent for you. You half expected to see Jumin in there but soon remembered V’s condition and the fact that he was probably helping V, it made more sense for him not to be there.

 

The ride was silent, as you tapped away on your phone. Getting more and more nervous as you got closer. Then the car came to a stop and you held your breath, too late to turn back now. The driver opened the door and helped you out, making sure you didn't trip on your long flowy dress. Jaehee, who was waiting at the door, came running up to you a big smile plastered on her face. Smiling at the driver and waving him off she took your hand, slowly leading you into the party room. “Zen and Yoosung are dying to meet you, they've only seen your picture. But right now you look stunning!” she exclaimed.

 

“I don't know, I didn't expect the dress to be so...grand.” You admitted, now seeing that the dress was in fact hella fancy. “I hope I'm not overdressed..”

 

“Overdressed? Are you kidding?” Jaehee laughed, leading you through the halls. “The party wear  _ is  _ formal.”

 

It did make some sense, and that settled your nerves greatly. “The party is starting soon and we all have the perfect plan. I'll go up and speak, keep them all stalled until V arrives. The when he does I'll introduce you as the party planner, then its all up to you!” She went over her entire plan and once she was finished two men walked up to you.

 

“Oh Hello pretty lady~” the silver haired man that you knew as Zen leaned over and kissed your hand, making you roll your eyes.

 

“Zennnn you just met her don't be weird!” The blonde that was no doubt Yoosung complained, thank god.

 

Jaehee immediately ran over between Zen, “Zen! You can't just go up to other RFA members and kiss their hands!”

 

You laughed a little, feeling all your anxiety slip away. That is until Jaehee ran towards the stage and began her speech, “Hello gentleman, ladies.” She started. “I thank you all for coming within such a short notice. But this party is a special party, more on that later. I am sure that you all have talked to each other, please make sure that you get the most out of this party since we worked so hard on it.” A few minutes into Jaehee’s speech a door opened, and in walked Jumin. V right beside him, your face went red. He was here, and Jaehee saw him, a smile spreading on her face. “But the person who made this  _ RFA Party _ possible is MC. She is the one who invited you all.” 

 

V’s face had a look of confusion, as he turned to Jumin. “She's here?” He asked, listening as Jaehee made her way off the stage after finishing the speech. “And why did she plan the RFA party, we haven't had one in years!”

 

“Ask her, not me.” Was all Jumin said before lightly pushing V towards you. 

 

You both stood there, awkwardly before you finally decided to speak. “Hi...V” you said sadly. “I- I'm sorry…”

 

He quickly spoke up, “Why are you sorry? It should be me!” He reached his hand out to touch your shoulder. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“I just….if we were moving too fast you could've told me…” your tone was soothing to his ears. 

 

“It wasn't too fast I swear!” He said a little to quickly, making the both of you blush deeply. 

 

“Then what can we do...about us?” You asked the inevitable question.

 

“We can...try things again..” He offered.

 

“How-” 

 

He cut you off with a kiss, but this time. He didn't pull away.

  
  



End file.
